Always Family
by quidditchlover
Summary: Edward and the family, but Carlisle, is out hunting, and Bella falls and hurts her arm. She goes to Carlisle, and he fixes her arm, and talk to her. Father/daughter. One-Shot. Not a good summary.


**HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANIC, AND I'M GOING TO TRY A ONE-SHOT. OH, AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

** BELLAS POV**

* * *

"Don't worry love, i'll be back soon," Edward said to me. We were in my room, laying in my bed, and he was getting ready to go hunting with the family, except Carlisle, seeing as how he had to work.

"I know, but i'll miss you," I murmured back. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed my hair.

"I'll miss you too, but I've got to go," he told me. I sighed as he got up and walked to the window.

"I love you Bella, and if you need anything, Carlisle will be at work, and I'll have my phone with me."

"I love you too. Hurry back,"

He chuckled and replied, "I will," kissed me one more time on the forehead, and jumped out the window. I got up and took a shower, changed into some comfy black sweatpants and tank top, and laid down. As I laid there, one thought went through my head, '_I cant wait for Edward to get back.' _

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and Edward wasn't there. I started to panic, but remembered he went hunting. I sighed, got up and went to my closet. I looked through my clothes, and decided on black shirt that said 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems,' a pair of white skinny jeans, and black converse. (will be on profile soon) I looked out the window and saw that Charlie had already left for work.

I walked downstairs, and as I got to the last step I, of course, tripped and fell. I grumbled to myself and tried to get up, but as I put pressure on my arm, a sharp pain went up it. I gasped and held my arm to me. '_Great!_ I thought, sarcastically._ 'of course, when Edwards gone, I've got to hurt my self.'_ After the pain went away, I used my other hand to get up, and walked to the car, so I could drive to the hospital, and see Carlisle.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the hospital, since my hand was hurt. I walked inside and went up to the nurse at the front desk. she looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back the beast I could, and said, "I need to see Dr. Cullen."

Her smile faded, and her face became stern and disgusted. She said,"I'm sorry, but Dr. Cullen is very busy, and does not have time to see you. Please wait in the waiting area."

"Look Mrs, I really hurt my hand and I need to see Dr. Cullen, now. Just tell him Bella Swan is here and needs to see him." I told her.

"Listen girl, I'm sorry, but you can not see Dr. Cullen, he won't want to see you anyway."

Okay, I was getting frustrated now. Just as I was about to say something back to her, I heard someone call me. I looked over and there was Carlisle. I let out a say of relief.

"Hey Carlisle, I was coming to to see you, I fell and hurt my hand, but the nurse wouldn't call you." I told him, and probably by the look on my face, he could tell I was really hurting.

"I'm really sorry Dr. Cullen, I told her to wait in the waiting area, but she refused," the nurse said to him.

Carlisle looked a little mad. "Kathryn, I told you, if Bella Swan was to ever need me, then come get me or page me. We will talk later. Come on Bella, let me look at your hand."

I followed him into a room, sat down on one of the hospital beds. He started to check out my hand. When he touched a certain spot near my wrist, I winced. He noticed this, of course, and started checking out my wrist.

"Okay, I'm going to have to do an x-ray on your arm, and see if anything is broken," he said, after he got through examining it.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me. "What are you sorry for, Bella"

My hand suddenly became interesting, and I responded, "I'm sorry for being such a burden. You wouldn't have to help me or fix me up or Jasper wouldn't be struggling so much and you wouldn't have trouble with Rosalie, if you didn't even know me." I felt like I was about to cry, because what I said, was all true.

He lifted my head up with his finger and said,"Bella, your family. Esme and I see you as another daughter, your Alice's best friend, Emmett loves you, your his little sister, and your Edwards mate. You make him happy. You make everyone happy, even Rosalie. She's just a little jealous that you can have kids, and your not the reason why Jasper struggles, like you've heard, he's new to this lifestyle. He just has to get used to it. You've made all our life's so much better. I love you, my daughter."

By now, I really was crying. He hugged me, then let me go, and I responded "Thank you, I love you too." He seemed to get really happy when I said that.

"Okay, now let's get that hand fixed up."

After that conversation, I realized that, ever since I met them, my life has been happier, and that's most likely what I needed. Edward is my love, and they're all family.

My family.

**YAY! FINISHED. MY FIRST STORY. HOPE YOU LIKED. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
